vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Longbow Destroyer
General The Longbow Destroyer is the fourth available warship to be researched at the ship laboratory and built. Primarily used in base attacks and bombardment of enemy ships from long range, it is a ship that, like all other typical Destroy Class Warships, have a narrow field of fire, very slow rotation rates and low propulsion speed. The Longbow Destroyer offers a 150% weapon range bonus to all weapons hence it provides Railguns a range of 6000 metres, Scatter Missiles a range of 5625 metres and Plasma Torpedoes a huge range of 7125 metres. It is a slow moving, fragile, unshielded and cumbersome vessel and should largely be kept at the rear of any fleet formation providing fire support or act as a sniper ship. It has a very slow rotation speed and Strategy Longbows are occasionally seen in PVP skirmishes at levels between 10 to 20. It recommended that this is ship not operate independently in a fleet as it can be easily flanked, use Frigates or Cruisers to ensure the port, starboard and rear of the ship is clear. Equip Longbows with missiles as railguns tend to miss in Fleet Versus Fleet battles (FvF) - Longbows are a very fragile ship particularly vulnerable to enemy frigates and cruisers flanking them. Generally, Longbow Destroyers are used by beginners to circumvent the base's heavy laser cannon's extreme firepower through the use of the destroyer's range. Longbow Destroyers can outrange Plasma Charger Turrets if equipped with Mass Drivers. Longbows should have Strafe Thrusters installed so they are better at dodging Gauss Gun projectiles. Longbow Destroyers are Succeeded by the Broadsword Destroyer. Longbow Destroyers take around seven minutes to repair. AI Setup and Behaviour You encounter your first Longbow Adversary at a level 7 cargo fleet, it is very common for beginner players to be completely stumped in fighting longbows. Longbows are seen in all VEGA Cargo Fleets and all of them are equipped with a pair of Gauss Guns, the amount of firepower the longbow has commensurates with the level of the VEGA Cargo fleets, hence Longbows in a level 20 Cargo Fleet do more damage than Longbows in a level 7 Cargo Fleet. Despite seemingly a powerful ship to a beginner player, it can still be easy to dodge the longbow's attacks simply by circling them with Genesis Cruisers, distracting longbows with bait ships can make it easy for the rest of your flank it. A more powerful variant of a Destroyer is an exclusive VEGA Federation Long Range ship which shares many characteristics similar to that of a longbow destoyer, they have a long but narrow field of fire and use very, very powerful Gauss Guns as primary weapons. They are still slow and have low manuerabillity. Each pair of Gauss Gun slugs inflict approximately 150 damage. They are present in level 30, 33 and 35 VEGA Sector Cargo fleets and also in some of the higher level Anti Matter Cargo Fleets. All NPC Destroyer Class ships are unshielded. Broadswords and Trident Destroyers are not encountered in VEGA Cargo Fleets. Any NPC Ship equipped Gauss Guns do not suffer from minimum range restrictions, they can fire at point blank ranges, you, as the player have these restrictions. Same applies for NPC Genesis Cruisers equipped with projectile weapons.